Forgotten
by Soulfuly Wicked
Summary: Well, this is a story about what happens after everything ends. Ara is Draco's second child and only daughter. Always having been second to her big brother Ara begins to feel nothing but lonliness. She's been forgotten ever since her brother went to Hogwarts and that was when she was nine. Suddenly it seems Albus begins to show interest in her but trouble comes their way.


Arabella Jane Malfoy

* * *

"They forgot again." I wiped at the tears, frustrated as I was I couldn't cry over it, I just wasnt important enough. " They never forgot Scorpious's birthday, maybe he's just be-be-better th-than me." I sobbed into my arms, I couldn't do it. I couldn't compete with him, he was so much better than me. Mother and Father would probably remember when I got my letter of entrance. Just then I had a spark of hope, _" maybe then they wouldn't forget me , maybe then they would love me as much as they love my brother."_

**Four years later.**

" Hey sis, did you get a present from mom?" I sighed, six years in a row, someone give them a trophy. " No." For six years they forgot about me in just about every occasion. Christmas, balls, parties even graduations and most of all my birthdays. " Oh...well, do you want me to send an owl." I sighed and looked out at the falling snow. " No, it's just christmas, just like ever other day." I'd be going home for winter break and then they'll remember, just like all ways. " Um, 'bout that I have a game on your birthday and mum's inviting friend's...so..". I turned and gave him a weak smile. " It's okay Scorp, mom and dad should remember after all I am their only daughter." He gave me a smile and hugged me quickly before leaving to hang out with his friends. I sighed, at least he had real friends. I froze as I heard giggling begin. " Hey, Ara can you introduce us to your brother." "No and dont talk to me like we're best friends." I brushed past them and was halfway out the door before they could call me names.

I regretted not bringing a sweater or something to keep me warm but I was not going back to the stuffy Slytherin common room. I went outside and sat on the edge of a water fountain. I breathed in the cold air, winter was always so cold. Just like how I was afraid to turn out like. " Um..hey." I looked up into a familiar pair of bright green eyes. " Hi Albus. Are you looking for my brother?" He seemed a bit anxious. " No...I..I was kinda looking for you." I stared at him, surprised. " Really?!" For some reason the idea of him wanting to talk with me made my heart flutter. " Yeah. Um today's christmas, so...yeah." He pulled out a box and opened it.

" It's such a beautiful locket." He grinned and he took it out of the box. He flipped it open, inside there was a picture of him and on the other a picture of him,Rose, and Scorpious; the Silver Trio. " I thought you might like a little reminder of who gave it to you and Rose would really like to be your friend...and me too." I stared at the picture in disbelief. " Really?" He nodded and I hugged him fleetingly. " This is the best present in the world" I whispered. " Thank you Albus. You have no idea how much this means to me." He chuckled and I half-smiled. " I'm glad you liked it. Let's put it on you." I nodded eagerly and brushed my hair out-of-the-way. I hid the smile I had as he looped it around my neck and clasped it. " Albus." " Yeah?" " You are the first guy who's gift I've accepted." I blushed and smiled a little. " Wow. Really?" I turned and smiled. " Yes, all the others were bloody fools." He smiled and gave me a hug. " Let's go inside. It's dinner time anyway." He grabbed my hand and I blushed.

As we made our way to the dinning hall my stomach did little flips and I was sure my cheeks were red. I kept my eyes on the floor, hoping my hair would hide my embarrassment. " Ara, I'm glad you took my gift." I turned to him and smiled softly. " How couldn't I? You have always been nice to me and you are my brother's best mate. You have also never given me a reason to dislike you." I smiled and looked away. The way he stared at me, it was just so...different. It seemed to be more than the regular boy attraction I got. My heart soared but my mind told it to calm down, he probably just liked me like a sister. I peeked at him and my breath hitched. He was staring at me intently, those stormy eyes seemed to be reading into me.

As we rounded the corner and into the Dinning Hall, I let go. My cheeks bright pink. I quickly walked over to where my brother was, ignoring everyones' stares. " Oi, Ara! Did you and my cousin do 'it,'!" The hall burst out in laughter. I blushed and turned to face Rose. " I did nothing like that! H-he just gave me a present!" She grinned cheekily and held her hand out. James shot me a playful glare as he placed 100 Galleons in her open palm. " Thanks Ara! I'll get you something from Hogsmade for letting me win." I smiled sheepishly and turned. Oh, God! This was so embarrassing.

Dinner seemed to take forever and I couldn't eat. Not with everyone's stares. My brother kept glancing at me and Albus, smiling every time as he did so. After dinner I ran to my room. Everyone else took their time. I was in bed in a matter of seconds after rushing to the room I shared. Only another girl was in here. She was shy, and she blushed a lot. I truly have no idea how she got into Slytherin. I heard her come in, she whispered goodnight obviously knowing I was awake and went to bed. She fell asleep quickly but me on the other hand kept seeing Albus' face. I blushed furiously and hugged my pillow. I grabbed my wand and whispered a quick silencing spell. Before squealing loudly into the pillow. After that I took a few calming breaths before I hyperventalated. As I gently drifted off I swear I could feel Albus' hands ghoasting on my neck like when he clasped my necklace.


End file.
